Bruce Wayne (Earth-77)
When his parents Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne were gunned down in front of him, young '''Bruce Wayne' resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. When he returned, Bruce was inspired by a bat in his ancestral home of Wayne Manor. He then became Batman who fought crime with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles and operated out of a secret Batcave below Wayne Manor. Personality Batman has a reputation of being a dark, angst ridden vigilante. With a gloomy persona, and a violent streak, he has earned the title "The Dark Knight." However Batman is first and foremost a superhero, and has a strong sense of honor and morality, however Bruce doesn't think twice about killing criminals. as he has repeatedly killed by crashing and wrecking vehicles with enemies still inside using the Batmobile, as well as using both its guns and the Batwing's to cause explosions near enemies, usually by blowing up nearby vehicles. It is believed that a combination of emotional and physical pain, loss, exhaustion, and potential disillusionment he’s experienced during his time protecting the streets of Gotham, as well as his growing cynical, pessimistic, and world-weary personality, caused Batman to decide that he was better off letting his enemies die than allowing them to return and cause more harm. Hence, in his nightmarish vision of a possible future, That said, Batman is nothing if not pragmatic, and comfortably employs almost any other means or resources necessary to get the job done, and has shown a willingness to manipulate friends as well as enemies in the pursuits of his goals. In addition, Bruce tends to be extremely distrusting of others, especially those in possession of great power, since he notably claimed that even if there is only a one percent chance of Superman being a potential enemy of humanity, that it has to be taken as an absolute certainty, due to the incredible destruction and carnage that the supremely powerful alien could potentially unleash. This very cynical point of view on Bruce's part comes from him having seen "what promises are worth" many times during his two decades as Batman, having seen many seemingly benevolent individuals become malevolently corrupted, to the point that Bruce claims that hardly any "good guys" are left anymore. However, after witnessing Superman's heroic death in the mortal battle against Doomsday, a visibly saddened Bruce gained a great deal of respect towards his fallen ally, is guilt-ridden about failing him in life (wasting 5 Kryptonite gas grenades on Superman, while they might have instead been used to kill Doomsday without losing Superman), and becomes determined not to fail Superman in death, by bringing together and leading the metahumans from Lex Luthor's file, together with Wonder Woman, thus forming the Justice League. In addition, Superman's noble sacrifice seems to have inspired and given Bruce a more optimistic and hopeful outlook, since he says to Diana that despite their many flaws, men are still good, and that they do in fact have the potential in them to rebuild and improve (the motto of Superman's House of El). Despite his brilliant intellect and extensive experience, Batman is shown to be a damaged, almost sociopathic individual. Alfred explained it as fear and rage being able to a good man like him into a cruel one. Combining his own personal fear and hatred of Superman due to the Black Zero event with Wallace Keefe sending him angry notes, and a message from the future of a malevolent Superman caused him to pit himself against Superman in battle using a Kryptonite spear and gas grenades, as well as an Armored Batsuit. During his battle, he repeatedly beat Superman, threw him around, cut his cheek with the spear, and prepared to kill him, all the while aggressively taunting Superman about not being a god, or even a man. When he finally realized that Superman was not his enemy after learning their mother's name are the same and how Clark chose to beg for his mother's life instead of his own, this triggers flashbacks to his own parents murder. Seeing that Alfred was right in the fact that his own fear and hatred was turning him into a monster, he angrily tossed the spear away. He also suffers from being anti-social, critical of others (and himself on occasions), and is often incapable of pursuing a long-lasting relationship with anyone, as evidenced by his repeated failures with Catwoman, Talia al Ghul, Zatanna, and others. with the exception of Harley Quinn, Batman is a loner and makes a point of solely working and operating alone as a result of incidents such as the traumatic loss of Jason Todd. He is therefore extremely independent, to the point that he refuses bluntly to be a part of the team or to accept assistance from other people who could ultimately help him a great deal. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals (most notably the The Joker after he murdered Jason Todd), Batman, like the other Justice Leaguers, has proven himself a very caring and selfless person, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives (notably when he fearlessly ran straight into the clouds of falling debris in Metropolis, managing to save a little girl) and bringing the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. Despite his faults, Bruce is still a decent human being who believes in the goodness of others and strives to make life better for everyone. He has a dry sense of humor and has fairly convincing acting skills which help draw suspicion away from himself. Despite his daytime image as a reckless playboy, he invests in several charitable contributions and fundraisers, his philanthropic nature being a trait his parents taught him. This makes him stand out among the other socialites of Gotham who care only for themselves. he is also extremely intelligent - a super-genius with twelve Master degrees and an unparalleled knowledge of criminology, combat and technology. Batman is also the world's greatest detective, and can analyse and memorise even the tiniest of details, including the shape of a cheek he has punched. As Bruce Wayne, he presents himself to the world as a largely self-absorbed and irresponsible (if not also charity-driven) playboy and philanthropist. Only his closest allies know that this attitude is just an act and a further demonstration of his genius. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Batman, although he has no metahuman powers, has tremendous determination and strength of will, which make him an extremely formidable opponent. Hence, during the Black Zero Event, Bruce fearlessly ran through the extremely dangerous clouds of debris in order to save any survivors within the wreckage of the collapsed Wayne Finanical building. Months later, even when Superman himself personally warned Batman to back off, and demonstrated his incredible alien might (by effortlessly damaging the Batmobile), Batman showed no signs of fear, and was as determined as ever to fight the mighty godlike alien, boldly countering Superman's threat with one of his own (promising to make the invincible alien "bleed"). Batman later refused to stay down when Superman knocked him to the ground repeatedly during their duel, persisting until he finally won and had the weakened Man of Steel at his mercy. Later, while helping Superman and Wonder Woman battle Doomsday, Batman refused to back down from the seemingly hopeless battle with the unkillable juggernaut, and attacked the monster, persistently attempting to expose it to Kryptonite, ultimately succeeding, thereby greatly contributing to Doomsday's defeat. Even when Lex Luthor warns Batman of the inevitable threat posed by invading extraterrestrial forces, Batman, despite Earth now being vulnerable after Superman's death, refuses to despair, and instead has Woman help him bring together a team of powerful metahumans consisting of (Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter) into the Justice League, to fight against this new threat. *'Intimidation:' Batman commands an extremely intimidating presence, able to instill fear into the hearts of Gotham's criminals, with some of them not even daring to shoot him after Batman fiercely gazes them in the eye. After Batman rescues several female hostages from a sex trafficker, they are so terrified of the dark vigilante, that they refer to him as a "Devil", and fearfully refuse to leave their cage even after the police arrive on the scene. Hence, Superman would initially go as far as to call Batman "a one-man reign of terror." Among the extremely few individuals who do not fear Batman, are the pathological psychopath The Joker, bold supergenius Lex Luthor (although when Batman told him that he has arranged for him in Arkham Asylum Lex showed visible signs of fear), his long-time ally Commissioner Gordon, and beings of superior godlike power, such as Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman. His ability to inspire great fear made him eligible for induction into the Sinestro Corps, although he was able to fight off the power ring's control. *'Interrogation:' Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. *'Peak Human Conditioning:' Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed.Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. :*'Peak Human Strength:' Batman has and can, by properly using physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and undergoing frequent extremely intense strength-and-endurance-based exercises, easily generate low-level superhuman strength. Bruce undergoes extremely intense exercises to strengthen the maximum number of muscles to the limits of human potential and vastly increase his endurance. Some of his workout regimes exercises, as shown in the movie, are pulling or dragging an extremely heavy truck tire from a large distance in his Batcave, hitting the tire very hard with a very heavy sledgehammer numerous times, performing a lot of pull-ups with extremely heavy weight plates chained to his dipping belt, benching an extremely large amount of weight on a barbell, performing extremely difficult dumbbell presses with extremely heavy dumbbells with ease, pushing an already extremely heavy cart loaded with dozens of extremely heavy weight plates for a large distance, which combined with his vigilante escapades have granted him his peak human or low-level (or nigh) superhuman conditioning (and also maintain this physical condition). Hence, Batman is capable of effortlessly lifting and hurling human opponents like ragdolls over his head, knocking them out with a single blow (notably doing so to The Riddler), sending a thug flying with a single kick, throwing people into walls hard enough to break through them, easily breaking their limbs with a single twist, punching people hard enough to send them headfirst into the floor and their head through the floorboards, and effortlessly smashing right through plastered wooden walls and floors. His nigh-superhuman strength also extends to his legs, easily allowing him to jump several feet into the air over a large box while slamming a man into it after lifting him in the air with him while he was jumping and then slam the box on another man by throwing it at him and easily jump many feet into the air from his Batwing and smash a steel framed window with ease (many of the above-mentioned feats have been achieved by him when he hadn't even recovered from his fierce duel with Superman which had visibly and heavily exhausted him). He could also easily tear apart Firefly's armored suit with his bare hands, and destroy the latter's detonator with a single stomp. The lead knuckles on Batman's gauntlets allow him to hit even harder, inflicting more damage with his punches. In his nightmare of an apocalyptic future (where Batman is somewhat older and much weaker), Batman's mere swings from his gun launched the storm troopers in the air and his small kick broke one's leg and knocked him out, and he could still break the neck of one of Zod's stormtroopers with his bare hands in mere seconds (even while Batman was being restrained by multiple others, making them shake in the process), and he could still overpower many stormtroopers before being ultimately defeated by their sheer numbers. However, even when Batman was being restrained and forced down by multiple stormtroopers simultaneously, he was still able to rise up, only being defeated by a superhumanly strong knock-out blow of a Parademon. Even when he was captured, Batman had to be restrained with very thick and heavy chains. :*'Peak Human Durability:' Batman is also exceptionally durable by human standards (further enhanced by his bulletproof Batsuit), due to his intense training in the Batcave, as well as the continuous physical trauma that he has sustained in the 20 years of his vigilante career which, in turn, vastly increased Batman's durability to nigh-superhuman levels. Hence, Batman could not be slowed down or fazed by falling from a ceiling, allowing him to land on his feet and quickly attack opponents. This also allowed Batman to be unfazed when crashing through a glass window feet first, being shot at multiple times in the head and body, getting kicked and hit by guns in the face, accidentally colliding with a thick wall head on at full speed from his grapple gun while trying to evade Doomsday. In his nightmarish vision of a possible future, Batman also remained unfazed after an immense beating at the hands of Superman's stormtroopers and only gritted his teeth in annoyance, with it taking a superhumanly strong blow from a Parademon to knock Batman out. When lifted and roughly pinned against a wall by the superhumanly strong Aquaman, Batman only grunts in slight discomfort, and quickly recovers. :*'Peak Human Speed and Agility:' Batman has demonstrated superb nimbleness and agility, he can much run faster than the finest Olympian athlete, being able to reach the ground zero in Metropolis (during the Black Zero Event) on foot, reach the Wayne Financial in a very short time by running, perching on a wall to avoid arriving police officers, quickly moving across ceilings and walls with almost ape-like acrobatics and gymnastics (which further's the suspicions of others that Batman is inhuman and supernatural), and even dodging short-range gunfire from a GCPD police officer's shotgun with the officer barely getting a glimpse of Batman as the Dark Knight's speed and agility made him appear as blurs of motion, enhancing the inhuman and supernatural illusion further. His seemingly inhuman mobility allows him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from the shadows or from higher vantage points. He also effortlessly brought down Black Mask's 100 men at once using his combat skills and strength, appearing as slight blurs due to him executing it all at very high speeds. Also, Batman could jump several feet into the air over a large box while slamming a man into it, after lifting it into the air with him while he was jumping. Batman even managed to grapple away from a superhumanly fast charge from Doomsday, as well as several of the monster's huge thermal blasts, all despite being visibly greatly tired from his fierce duel with Superman. :*'Peak Human Stamina:' Batman is immensely endurant, superior in that regard to the finest Olympian athlete, able to exert himself at his peak capacity for hours without tiring or slowing down. Also Batman can recover extremely fast from injuries and fatigue due to his training and will. Hence, Batman was able to easily fight 24 armed thugs with intense speed (despite being very tired from his recent fierce duel with Superman) then also actively participate in the final battle against Doomsday, to easily run through the cloud of falling debris in the Black Zero Event, to do extremely intense workouts in the Batcave without tiring much (despite his extremely muscular build). However, when pitted against beings of far superior strength (like Superman) in hand-to-hand combat, Batman will increasingly show signs of exertion and fatigue even while wearing his Armored Batsuit. :*'Peak Human Metabolism:' Bruce's metabolism runs several times faster (due to his strict diet and workouts) than an average human. Thus, drinking and taking pain killers he had no effect whatsoever on him as his body burns it off several times faster than average humans despite him drinking several bottles at a time to which Alfred remarked that the next generation of Waynes will stare at an empty wine cellar. *'Marksmanship': Wayne is an expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. *'Genius Level Intellect:' Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *''Polymath:'' He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensic Sciences, Computer Sciences, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25.He had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supervillains; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. *'Eidetic Memory:' Batman has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. *'Investigation:' He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Multilingualism:' He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai and possibly more. *'Tactical Analysis:' He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes, relying on his plans and experience to outmanoeuvre many of his superhuman friends and adversaries. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League and the Outsiders, Batman is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the DC universe, and once even Aquaman stated the same. *'Tracking:' Using his high-tech arsenal Batman is able to track down anyone with anything from a sample of blood to fingerprints. *'Espionage:' Batman was proven quite skillful in the act of espionage, spying on his enemies and allies alike just to keep tabs as well as confirm his suspicions. *'Master Martial Artist:' Batman is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant (though not quite on par with Wonder Woman herself), an infamously formidable master of a vast array of martial arts, with 20 years of experience battling and overpowering numerous criminals in Gotham City. His fighting also incorporates the proper use of physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and pressure-points, executing it all at very high speeds. Hence, while attending an underground fight club, Bruce whispers some words of combat advice to one of the fighters, which alloyed the latter to swiftly defeat his opponent. With his tremendous combat skills aided by his nigh-superhuman strength, Batman effortlessly brought down 100 of Black Mask's men almost at once (despite being very tired after his fierce duel with Superman right before), has brought down The Joker multiple times, can overpower even physically stronger opponents, like Killer Croc, In fact, Batman is the one who defeated most of the Suicide Squad members (even the infamously lethal assassin Deadshot), having them placed behind bars in Belle Reve, *'Master Acrobat:' He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Swordsmanship:' Bruce has bested the master swordsman, Ra's al Ghul, in a sword dual. *'Marksmanship:' Wayne is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training *'Investigation:' He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Demolitions:' Batman is proficient with many different kinds of explosives. From small entry explosives to grenades and even high powered military grade firepower, He is also is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military grade designs. *'Driving:' Bruce is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. *'Mimicry:' Batman possessed an uncanny ability to perfectly mimic the voices of others. He has often demonstrated his proficiency at this skill by imitating others while speaking on a telephone. The person on the other end of the line believed that they were in fact speaking to another person altogether, often times, people they shared a great familiarity *'Escapology:' He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a Posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. *'Body Reading Ability:' Bruce Has The Advanced Ability To Read Body Language Enabling Him To Read What A Person Is Thinking And Tell What They Are Going To Do Next Before They Do It. He Has Been Shown Able To Read Opponents Far Faster Than Himself, Along With Non Humans And Even Alien Lifeforms Once He Is Given A Chance To Learn Their Body Language. This Enables Him To Identify Disguised And Transformed People As Well. *'Business Management:' Bruce Wayne has Extensive skills and Experience in Business management, has thorough Understanding of Financial marketing and Management and is often Known as a Example of Successful industrialist and Businessman on Par to Lex Luthor. at the Height of WayneCorp Enterprises's Power, Bruce Wayne virtually owned ervery Business Enterprise In The City of Gotham *'Weaponry:' Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *'Stealth:' Batman is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected, which is all the more remarkable and impressive, given his large muscular frame. Batman's stealth is so effective in fact, that some criminals would claim that you wouldn't even know he was there until it was already too late. Batman's remarkable speed and almost ape-like agility allow him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from either the shadows or higher vantage points, while letting them catch glimpses or hear his cape, giving them the illusion of Batman being a supernatural creature instead of a man. When utilizing a gas grenade, Batman's amazing stealth is further augmented, to the point that he was able to temporarily evade Zod himself while using one. Hence, Batman was able to infiltrate a LexCorp building (in order to obtain Kryptonite and later to even sneak into the jail cell of Lex Luthor, and disappear from it just as suddenly, as soon as Luthor briefly looks away. Batman used the flickering red lights and caused the cell doors to open, making himself to appear to be a ghost or demon. *'Deception:' Batman is extremely skilled in the art of deception, with Alfred even going so far as claiming that Batman's skills in that regard ever since the age of seven have been equivalent to Mozart's in music. Hence, Batman has been effectively able to fool the people of Gotham (especially the criminal underworld) into thinking that he is inhuman and supernatural (with female sex trafficker victims notably mistaking him for a "Devil", and Green Lantern initially doubting that Batman is even real). Bruce also successfully deceived Tess Mercer into thinking that he was drunk, managing to thus avoid suspicion during his attendance of Lex's fundraiser party. However, Batman had notably never been particularly skilled at deceiving Alfred Pennyworth (the one person who knew Bruce best, having raised the latter from his childhood), and was unable to deceive Lex Luthor, who was quick to see through the Dark Knight's inhuman and supernatural façade, thereby deducing (via CCTV) that Batman is actually only a mere man without any metahuman powers. *'Mechanical Aptitude:' Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. Equipment *'Batsuit:' The costume Batman wears is composed of reinforced Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The Batsuit's cowl also digitally alters Batman's voice, making it unrecognizable to those that know him as Bruce Wayne, The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides. The cape is designed to provide the wearer with controlled gliding functionality with the ability to change directions and heights while in mid-air. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Batman from x-ray powers or x-ray technology, and incorporates an infrared and night visor, auditory sensors and a sonar. The mask is accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.), like the utility belt, and integrates a transmitter receiver device de voice and video. **'Utility Belt:' Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a dark yellow utility belt. The utility belt has a button to call the car in a few appearances on Justice League, and a command for teleportation. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grapplie gun, torches, a "re-breather" breathing device, and lockpicks. Superman had entrusted Batman with a ring made of kryptonite, to be used should the Man of Steel ever need to be reined in (due to being mind-controlled by a villain, etc.). The Kryptonite Ring is contained in a lead pocket, in order to shield Batman from its radiations. The belt has also its own automatic security systems. *'Cellphone-Cloner: '''Batman, as Bruce Wayne, can use a phone capable of cloning the software and contacts of another, allowing him to both listen to the cloned phone's messages and track it. *'Branding-Ring:' Batman also has knuckle duster type device with a bat symbol on the knuckles, which superheats to the point where it can burn though flesh and stone with ease, burning the bat-brand into the surface it is punched into. Its mechanisms are similar to that of a stapler. Batman uses it to mark the worst of criminals with his symbol for effective intimidation. *'Grapple Gun:' Batman's line launching, multi-purpose, highly versatile, and handgun-like device that fires a retractible, detachable line with a mechanized, magnetic, or clawed end, which Batman utilizes to traverse Gotham City, escape danger and remain hidden from foes, all while allowing him to scale rappel, swing, catapult, or slingshot himself along structures or across gaps. It allows him to ascend and descend, much like an elevator or pulley system, at a harmless rate. It consists of a spool of cable, a winding device, and reloading feature. Once, it is shot a surface, it pulls the user at great speed towards their target and quickly retracts into the device once it is reached. This can be done in rapid succession, with the device being able to fire against instantly after retracting, with the speed of the device retracting being similar to flight. The line can pull great amounts of weight, as Batman can use it to slowly descend several stories while wearing his Armored Batsuit. It can also be used to pull on an enemy with great force, enough to stun and daze them or to injure them, with the end of the line also acting like a harpoon, as it can pierce into the flesh of a target and pull them. The line could even send people flying through the air towards the user due to the force it exerted when retracting, which allowed Batman to strike his airborne target unopposed. The protrusion at the base of the gun's grip also makes it ideal to be used as a blunt weapon in close-quarters combat. As the line can be detachable, it can be used as a lasso, with Batman tying the line to Superman's leg and, with the strength of his Armored Batsuit, slung him around a large corridor and into several pillars. Transportation *'Batboat' *'Batcycle' *'Batmobile' *'Batplane' Weapons *'Batarangs:' Batman's extremely sharp (capable of piercing concrete walls), but non-lethal throwing gadgets in the shape of his symbol, wielded by Batman when carrying out various different tasks, from incapacitating criminals to breaking through windows. *'Sticky Bombs:' Batman's small, custom-built hand-held explosives that can stick to surfaces before detonating. Batman threw these onto the guns of Black Mask's men, thus instantly disabling their weapons. *'Gas Grenades:' Batman's canister-type grenades that emit a great amount of smoke, augmenting his already amazing stealth, to the point that Batman was able to temporarily evade Superman himself while using one. *'Kryptonite Gas Grenades:' Batman's innovative grenades developed by him after stealing the Kryptonite from Lex Luthor. These grenades, when shot at an opponent, emit a great amount of gaseous Kryptonite, which makes then an extremely effective weapon against Superman, which, while unable to kill him, will extremely weaken Superman to almost human levels for roughly a minute after he breathes in the gas. *'Kryptonite Sword:''' Batman utilized this weapon in his duel with Superman, with it later (ironically) being used by Superman, this time against Doomsday. Due to its nature, it is one of the extremely few weapons capable of mortally wounding both Kryptonians and Doomsday. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-DC Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 4" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Characters Category:Indomitable Will Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Acrobatics Category:Martial Arts Category:Tae Kwon Do Category:Judo Category:Muay Thai Category:Dragon Style Kung Fu Category:Boxing Category:Ninjitsu Category:Capoeira Category:Weaponry Category:Swordsmanship Category:Stick Fighting Category:Stealth Category:Throwing Category:Archery Category:Firearms Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Investigation Category:Multilingualism Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Leadership Category:Escapology Category:Driving Category:Tracking Category:Disguise Category:Mechanical Aptitude Category:Business Management Category:Batman Family members Category:Justice League members Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Atheists Category:Christian Category:Vigilantes